Solidarity
by Rio Rahne
Summary: Sam has always been the stalwart one; the one team member to keep everyone else together and safe. Now, it's up to his team to keep Sam safe, but as they work to bring an arms dealer to justice and keep Sam's wife safe, partnerships will be tested and changed. Will the team survive or will their family be forever altered? Team-centric. Takes place after 'Wanted' (S4, Ep17).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for starting this journey with me!**

* * *

_Complete Summary:_

_Sam has always been the stalwart one, the one team member to keep everyone else together and safe. Now, it's up to his team to keep Sam safe, but as they work various angles and use their skills to work various sources, what will happen when partnerships are tested and changed? One will need to assume an alias so well their own partner will doubt them. One will work outside sanctioned channels. One will lean on someone new. One will contemplate a career change and another will seek a new partnership. Will the team be able to survive the changes that must be done in order to save one of their own and stop a madman from destroying the world? _

_Takes place after 'Wanted' (season 4, episode 17)._

* * *

Mornings were usually quiet at the NCIS OSP mission headquarters. Those peaceful mornings were the times Special Agent G Callen chose to get caught up on paperwork. Callen was usually the only one there and he was usually behind on his paperwork. Granted the technical staff came in earlier than the rest of the agents, but Callen even came in prior to the technical staff most days and figured he might as well make use of the quiet time.

However, this morning, something was markedly different. And not just the noise, but the tension that seemed to fill Callen as he walked inside the office was not to be dismissed. He had learned long ago to pay attention to those inner feelings; to listen to his gut as Gibbs would say. And Callen's gut was saying things were off; and not just a little off, but way off.

Shrugging his carryall down beside his desk, Callen headed straight to the technical hub of operations, or Ops as they called it, wishing he felt he could take the time to start a pot of coffee - knowing he would need it but feeling he could not take the few minutes to do that without finding the source of his unease. The doors to Ops made a swishing sound as they opened, but he did not see any of the technical staff assigned to his team inside. There were members of the overnight crew at their stations, but none of them even spared him a glance as they focused on their respective tasks.

Callen jogged down the stairs, slowing as he passed Hetty's office casually looking inside to make sure the source of his wariness was not coming from there. Shaking his head to focus on his task at hand, he heard muffled sounds from the hallway leading to the gym. Knowing not many of their staff was up to work out that early, Callen walked toward the gym and slowly looked around the corner.

Special Agent Sam Hanna was hitting the heavy bag. Hitting not the appropriate description, but more like attempting to annihilate the bag was more like it. Callen walked around the edge of the gym to get in the line of sight of Sam, leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"What did that bag ever do to you?"

Sam did not even pause in his assault on the heavy bag, but only scowled darker and more menacing while not even acknowledging Callen. His behavior quickly sobered Callen and he now knew the reason for his unease - Sam. Standing straight, Callen walked a couple of steps closer to Sam.

"Sam, seriously, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Without stopping, Sam grunted, "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"No, it looks like you'd rather the bag be someone in particular. Care to share?"

Sam stopped hitting the bag long enough that Callen could see his shoulder and arm muscles shaking from the exertion. Sam turned a look darker than any Callen had seen from Sam, even undercover, and said, "Sidorov."

* * *

Callen walked slowly into the bullpen area nearing the cluster of desks when the Operations Manager appeared beside him.

"Mr. Callen, we have a problem."

"I know, Hetty."

"I'm not sure you know the extent of the problem."

Callen turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"Let's discuss this over some tea. I have a pot that should be done steeping now." Henrietta Lange started toward her office expecting Callen to follow.

"Ok, Hetty. What's going on?" Callen asked as he sat in a chair across from her desk, steepling his fingers together while bracing his elbows on his knees.

Hetty turned her back on him and prepared them both a cup of tea. Only when she handed him one, sat down and sipped from her tea cup did she look at him and compose her thoughts.

"Well, Mr. Callen, you probably know that Sidorov is once again active."

"I gathered that much from Sam."

"What else did Mr. Hanna tell you about this?"

Callen reached for his tea cup and sipped then held it in front of him savoring the aroma. "That's about all I was able to get from him. He's in the shower now and I was headed to Ops to see what they have so we can formulate a plan."

"I see. So Mr. Hanna did not tell you we were part of the Sidorov operation?"

Callen quickly looked up from sipping his tea. "What's this about, Hetty?"

"Ah, Mr. Callen; it seems as if the Sidorov operation is once again active now that he has again contacted Quinn."

Callen arched an eyebrow and set his tea down, leaning forward toward the desk, silently encouraging Hetty to continue.

"The CIA has re-started the operation and Michelle, the lovely Mrs. Hanna, has been fully activated as Quinn and is being handled by the CIA."

"Ok, so what part of the joint operation is NCIS handling?"

"We're not handling anything, Mr. Callen. The only reason I know about the operation is that I still have some friends in the agency. There is no joint operation and NCIS is not being included at all. This is now a CIA investigation with the persona of Quinn being recalled, fully activated and handled."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The characters don't belong to me; just letting them out to play! Thank you to those who have followed, alerted and reviewed.**

* * *

Callen stood, clenching his fists and squaring his jaw. "What do you mean we are not part of the operation, Hetty? We are the ones who figured out the locations of the nukes. Now the CIA doesn't want to share?"

"Mr. Callen, I expect the Assistant Director to brief us all more very soon, but for the time being, this is a CIA operation." Hetty remained calm, slowly sipping her tea and pausing to enjoy the aroma.

Callen used the edge of her desk to lean forward over her. "Hetty, you know Granger is not going to beat down the door to the CIA on our behalf. And what about Sam?"

"What about Agent Hanna?"

Callen jerked up quickly and turned to face Assistant Director Owen Granger. "How can the CIA cut Sam out of the loop on this one. They know what this means to him."

"Agent Callen, I suggest we sit down and discuss this rationally."

"This is rational! And better me than Sam, right now. He is in no mood to take 'no, you are not involved' for an answer and after what happened the last time we let Sidorov dictate what Quinn was going to do, Sam had to break out of jail to save her." Callen began pacing the small office sending his scathing glares to both Hetty and Granger.

Hetty calmly set her tea cup and saucer on the desk and leaned her elbows on the antique wood surface. "Please, Mr. Callen. Do not underestimate what this agency or this team will do for the best interest of national security and by way of that, Mr. Hanna."

At Hetty's intense gaze, Callen stopped and sat in the chair across from her desk and opposite of Granger. "Ok, tell me you have a plan."

Granger raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair. "While the CIA is not letting us in on the Sidorov angle, which they are working overseas, they shouldn't operate domestically. Henrietta and I think we should focus on the nuclear weapons. Sidorov will have to come back to the States to sell the nukes, so if we can track down the weapons and the buyers, we can be one step ahead."

Callen grew quiet thinking through what Granger said.

Hetty pursed her lips and took a breath. "Mr. Callen, you will need to stick close to your partner - if he will let you. Mrs. Hanna is being sent overseas to meet Sidorov and Mr. Hanna will want only to follow and protect her. However, his cover as David Foreman may be compromised with Sidorov. We can't be certain either way what he knows and with Greshnev no longer able to carry out certain things Sidorov requires, he will probably be looking to Quinn for some assignments. And if Mr. Hanna's cover is still viable, we know Sidorov does not like him, nor does he like to share the women in his employ."

Granger looked to Callen to make sure he had his full attention. "It is imperative that you keep Agent Hanna grounded and in the hunt with us. The CIA will take the first opportunity to shut him down and pull his badge for operating out of his scope. They are not playing on this one. With the death of Agent Snyder, they want Sidorov and they will not take lightly anyone getting in their way."

Callen's shoulders slumped. "You know I will not stop Sam from going to back up his wife. You also know I will follow him as he has followed me in the past."

"Mr. Callen, you need to keep the team's focus here, on the local search for the end game."

"Hetty, you're asking a lot of me and way too much of Sam. How can he sit back and let Quinn go overseas with Sidorov without any communication? Not to mention he will need to send his daughter to her grandparents and Sam does not do well being home alone."

"Agent Callen, we won't totally be in the dark on the CIA's progress and Quinn's whereabouts." Granger looked to Hetty to elaborate.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Beale will be following all communication, however covertly that must be done, and we have one of our own that will be tagging along with the CIA operation."

"Agent Callen, I need to know you can keep your team focused on the mission at hand. And I need to know you can stay focused on the mission at hand." Granger stood up and looked down at Callen.

Callen looked at Hetty. She smiled slightly, tipped her head to the side a bit and gave him the enigmatic look that said she knew much more than she was letting on.

"Hetty, do you see any other way?"

"Mr. Callen, while I believe the beginning may be a bit bumpy for us all, what Assistant Director Granger and I ask of you and your team will be best and has the most probability for a successful outcome."

Callen made his way to the Ops center and through the 'swoosh' of the doors. Special Agent Kensi Blye stood over the large work surface in the middle of the room. Kensi was trying not to laugh at her partner, LAPD Detective Marty Deeks who was hopelessly trying to smooth down one of his unruly, curly, golden locks of hair. The more he attempted to push it down with his hands, it popped back up.

"Okay Princess, I know you're trying not to giggle, but we all have a bad hair day now and again. Although mine are fewer and farther between than most." Deeks told her as he turned to face her.

Kensi tried to school her features, but failed miserably when the unruly chunk of hair popped back up. She was joined in outright laughter by Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones.

"Have no fear, ladies. Let me use the special Marty Deeks hair products to get this bad boy to behave." Deeks then took his hand and licked his palm and used it to smooth down his hair. He repeated this process four times and turned to smile widely at Kensi.

"How's that look, Sugar Bear? Am I again the most handsome man you've ever seen?"

Kensi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Didn't you eat a breakfast burrito just a little bit ago?"

Deeks looked confused as he said, "Yeah, so?"

"Now your hair is going to smell like that breakfast burrito!" Kensi tried to keep a straight face, but when he licked his hand again to smell it, she burst out laughing.

Callen took in the scene as he stood just inside the doors. He nearly smiled at his makeshift family but then remembered the tasks ahead. Nell turned to look at Callen and he was struck at how carefree she looked as she smiled at Deeks' antics. Nell quickly sobered, reading Callen's expression. She walked over to him and looked up at him. "Is everything okay Callen?"

Callen took a deep breath and looked down at Nell. As he started to say something, Granger burst through the Ops doors, nearly colliding with Callen. Granger stopped in the middle of the room. "Where is Agent Hanna?"

"What do you mean? He's in the shower and knows to meet here in Ops as soon as he's done." Callen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Agent Hanna is not in the locker room, not in the gym, not at his desk and certainly, not in Ops." Granger stared directly at Callen.

"Maybe he went to grab something to eat?" Deeks said, picking up on the tension between Granger and Callen.

Granger stared at Deeks as if to dare him to say something else. "Eric, check his phone's GPS."

Technical Operator Eric Beale turned back to his computer and typed in a series of commands. "The location of his phone is in the building."

Granger turned to Callen and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Sam's not in the building somewhere? Eric can you check the cameras?"

Eric looked away from Callen and again began typing commands on his keyboard and then moving through various camera angles. Nell looked toward Callen, who was staring at Granger. Callen felt her gaze and turned to look at her. Nell held his gaze, willing Callen to understand he was not alone against the Assistant Director.

"Um, it looks like Sam left the building about 15 minutes ago." Eric turned slowly to look at Granger.

"Track his vehicle. I want to know where Agent Hanna is right now!" Granger's entire demeanor changed to match the enraged look upon his face. "I thought you were going to keep your team in line and with the plan, Agent Callen? Already lost a member too. Seems like you're doing a bang up job so far!"

Callen took a step toward Granger, but Nell leaned over and touched Callen's forearm. He pulled up quickly and looked down at her immediately softening his features from the anger directed at the other man. "The GPS in the Challenger shows he is mobile and it looks like he is probably on his way home from the route he is taking." Nell pointed down at the tablet in her hands to show Callen where he was as she was speaking.

"Get him back here by whatever means necessary. And I stress whatever means are necessary Agent Callen!" Granger stood as tall as possible while his face turned an even darker shade of angry red.

"Owen, please; let my team do their job." Hetty stepped between Callen and Granger attempting to diffuse the situation quickly. Nell again reached over to touch Callen's forearm and lingered a bit longer than usual, squeezing lightly. When he looked down at her, she smiled softly and nodded to the tablet. Callen saw Sam's final destination and reached up to squeeze Nell's hand that was still resting on his forearm.

"Kensi, keys." Callen said looking at Kensi. She tossed him the car keys from her front pocket and he turned to leave. "Are you two coming?"

Deeks and Kensi quickly went around Hetty and Granger and followed Callen out of the doors. Nell passed a sideways glance to Eric to see him become engrossed in his search of camera footage for Sidorov and figured discretion was also the better part of valor on her part as well and turned to her workstation see what intelligence and chatter she could begin to glean on arms dealers.

Callen drove to Sam's house in record time with Deeks eerily quiet in the back seat. "Just say it Deeks." Callen ground out as he swerved around cars going to slowly.

"Nothing to say, Callen. We've backed you up when you've gone lone wolf, and Hetty and Kensi. You've backed me up when my own department hasn't believed me, so I guess now we get to back up Sam as he goes all lone wolf."

"Ok then, I'll say it. What is going on here, Callen? Why is the CIA the only one involved in this case? Sam was the one who deciphered the codes needed to find the locations of the nukes. We work with them on the Quinn thing when Sidorov is here the first time and then when they let him go and then waltz back in wanting our help once again, which we do, but now that they no longer want our help we are just supposed to step back?" Kensi tried to maintain her arms across her chest during her angry rant, but with Callen's driving it was too difficult and she was required to hold on.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. Especially given Sam and Michelle's involvement." Callen said as he described the driver he swerved around in some very colorful Russian. "But the CIA believes Sidorov is again out of the country and they can operate on foreign soil much easier than we can. But I know Hetty will keep her fingers in what's going on with the agency and once he comes back, he's on our turf again. Now our main focus is Sam."

Callen found Sam sitting in the master bedroom with his head in his hands. "Sam, what do you need?"

Sam looked up to see Callen leaning in the doorway. "What? No lecture about leaving without checking in? Maybe you want to ask me why I bothered to come here when no one is here anyway, right?"

"Sam, I'm the last one to give lectures about taking off on your own. I just want to know what you need from me."

Sam stared at the floor for several long minutes, reminding himself to breathe deeply. Slowly he raised his head, took a final deep breath and looked at Callen. "What's the plan?"

Callen smiled, knowing the SEAL mentality of team first was coming to the forefront. "We need to get back to Ops; Hetty and Granger have some ideas on what we can do to keep the investigation going in the US. Also, they did say someone was going to be shadowing Michelle, but I don't have any more on who or what, so we need to take a leap of faith and put some trust in Hetty and Granger."

"G, this is my wife, man. I know she says she can take care of herself, but she's been out of the game for several years now." Sam rubbed his face, circled his neck and stood. "I can't promise to tell you if I leave again, but I will try."

"That's all I can ask, Sam. Sidorov is well-connected and slippery. We're going to need to operate as a team and I guess that means playing nice with the CIA."

"Did I just hear G Callen saying we need to play nice with another agency AND that we need to work as a team? Did my ears deceive me?"

"C'mon now, it's true!"

"I didn't say it wasn't true, although I'd like to throw in an 'I told you so' but I'll leave that for later. Maybe G Callen is growing up. Next thing you'll be doing is finding a nice girl to settle down with."

Callen looked stricken. "That's not even funny Sam! Maybe I am learning to rely on others a bit more, but you can stop with the mother hen stuff!"

Deeks walked down the hallway. "I hate to break up a spat between married partners, but Granger has called Kensi demanding she return to Ops. Apparently he has a task for her." Deeks looked to Callen hoping for more information.

Sam quickly packed his go bag with some items from the bedroom and bathroom and followed Callen and Deeks in to the entry foyer. Kensi was still on the phone and was looking to the ceiling while running her free hand through her hair, loosening some strands of hair from her ponytail.

"Ok, I understand. We'll be there shortly. Drive time from Sam's. Yes, he is with us. Yes, he is coming back with us. Ok." Kensi's one-sided conversation caused Deeks to frown. Whenever she smoothed her hair she was not happy with the conversation. And she was shifting her weight from foot to foot, meaning she was uncomfortable. This didn't bode well for a happy Kensi. And an unhappy Kensi meant an unhappy Deeks, so he continued to stare at her, willing her to calm down and talk to him.

"What?" Kensi nearly yelled, giving Deeks one of her patented 'back off' looks.

"You don't look too happy, Princess. Is everything okay?" Deeks ran a hand through his unruly hair, causing the one piece that he had smoothed down earlier to pop back up. Kensi smiled as she looked at the chunk of hair sticking straight up.

"Kens, what did Granger want?" Callen stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, he said while NCIS will not actively be working the case overseas with the CIA, they have asked to borrow one of our undercover operatives to assist with their operation."

Sam immediately stood taller and smiled. "Finally, they see the benefit of having me there too. I already have a cover for the case."

Callen knew that was not the case and arched an eyebrow at Kensi, but did not say anything to Sam. "Um, Sam? It's not you that will be going with the CIA." Kensi looked at Sam when she shared that statement.

"Ok, ok. G can back up Michelle and keep an eye on things too. You've got some workable Russian covers, right G?" Sam looked to Callen to affirm this was what was happening.

Callen had never seen Sam look so unsure and his shoulders lowered a bit. "No Sam, I don't think it's me who's going in with the CIA." Callen then looked to Kensi. "Did Granger tell you in what capacity you would be participating in the CIA's mission?"

All eyes turned to Kensi. She straightened and took a deep breath. "They have established a cover with complete back story for me as the girlfriend of the head of a European crime syndicate looking to get some guns from Sidorov."

Deeks looked momentarily stunned. "Tell me you are not the only one going in."

Her eyes found his. "No Deeks. They are giving me a partner for the mission. We are supposed to follow Sidorov to conduct the arms deals and watch Michelle while she is undercover as Quinn. Quinn's CIA handler is the head of the crime syndicate, which allows him to also get inside with Sidorov."

Deeks looked away and again ran his hand through his hair. "Do we know who the handler is? Who are you going undercover with?"

"Agent Sobatino."


	3. Chapter 3

The doors to the Ops center opened with a swoosh and a movement of air.

"Eric, what've you got?"

"Still checking, Sam."

The Ops area was silent for a minute or so until the swoosh of the doors was heard again. Eric's shoulders sagged and he took a deep, steadying breath.

"Eric, what've you got?"

"Deeks, both you and Sam are going to have to wait. Once I have some information to share, I will share it, but I have to find the transmissions from the CIA and decrypt them. This is not something I can do in my sleep!"

"Aren't you the same guy that broke the Internet? C'mon man, help out a fellow surfer … you have to have something!" Deeks ran his hand through his unruly mop of hair, while pacing. He briefly looked up at Sam who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed on his chest.

The doors to Ops again opened and Eric was about to throw his wireless keyboard at the next person in the doors until he turned to see Hetty standing inside the doorway.

"Gentlemen; and I am using that term very loosely, you standing here hovering will not increase the odds that Mr. Beale will locate the transmissions more quickly. Please join Mr. Callen in wardrobe. We have a lead."

Both men took off immediately with Deeks jockeying to get ahead of Sam until he looked up and saw Sam's warning look. Deeks followed Sam downstairs at a jog, trying not to run into the back of the big man. "What's the lead, Callen?" Deeks stopped just short of running into Sam and leaned around his shoulder to peer into the wardrobe area.

"Dust off your golden corkscrew, partner. You're going to need it." Callen handed Sam a plain tuxedo.

"What's the intel, G?"

"One of Sidorov's usual clients is in town. Nell's running down information on who he is meeting and for what, but there's chatter that Borovsky might be acting on Sidorov's behalf. We're not sure yet, but what we do know is that Borovsky cannot resist a stop at the best and most private restaurant in Southern California."

"What am I doing, Callen?" Deeks sidestepped around Sam to step in to the wardrobe area.

"You, my friend, are parking cars for the evening."

"C'mon man, I need to be in where the action is!" Deeks nearly whined as his shoulders slumped.

"Deeks, you will be part of the action. Nell has some gadgets to give to you that you will place surreptitiously in Borovsky's car when you are parking it. This will help us track him." Callen looked back to Sam as he handed him the tuxedo. "You will need to place some of the Overwatch product on Borovsky so we can track his movements."

Callen looked up to Nell as she hovered just outside the wardrobe and raised an eyebrow to her. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have your backstopping complete Callen. And I have the button cams and other items you need whenever you're ready." Nell then turned and headed upstairs to Ops.

"G, what is your cover?" Sam fixed his partner with a stare.

Callen relaxed his shoulders, which in turn, relaxed the big man. Since Sam had been staying with him, Callen was much more in tune with his moods. "Arkady has arranged an introduction at the restaurant tomorrow night with Borovsky and his wife for Mikhail Antripov."

"And who is Antripov?"

Callen shrugged and looked back towards the wardrobe rack, stopping to pull out a tuxedo with a red jacket that he handed to Deeks. "Antripov is of Cossack descent that knows Arkady from the KGB days, but does not hold the Russian government in high esteem, or any government for that matter. He makes his living from textile factories he owns in various places in Southeast Asia, but has started to dabble in revolutionary talk. He is in Los Angeles with his girlfriend who is American."

Hetty appeared behind Deeks. "When you gentlemen are done preparing your wardrobe, please leave the items for any alterations so they will be ready tomorrow. And then get up to Ops so Eric can brief you on Borovsky and company. And please send Ms. Jones down to wardrobe then too."

Deeks was visibly still shaking from the diminutive woman scaring him with her sudden appearance. "You'd think I'd get used to you sneaking up on me like that! And wait, why do you need Nell to come to wardrobe?"

"Mr. Deeks, I certainly do not sneak up on you. Believe me if I ever did sneak up on you, you would never even know I had been there. And Ms. Jones will need appropriate evening wear to accompany Mr. Callen tomorrow night." Hetty said as she walked back to her office area.

"G, Nell's going undercover with you?"

"Looks that way, Sam."

"You okay with that, Callen?" Deeks leaned in so he was part of the conversation. Realizing they all missed the fourth member of their team, Callen turned to allow Deeks to become part of the group.

"We don't have any other options. This is a dinner to meet the man and his wife, so Antripov will need his American girlfriend. And since you two are busy already and Eric will be coordinating the operation that only leaves Nell." Callen smirked at Deeks.

"Ok, but not my question. Are you okay with it?" Deeks pushed on. Sam gave him a look that conveyed he had stepped over the bounds and was into partnership territory, but Callen ignored it and looked at Sam, having a sub-conversation with the big man with a look.

"I am not as familiar working undercover with Nell as I am with you guys and Kensi, but it's not her first time in the field. And we've been doing a lot of research on the intelligence after hours and I'm starting to understand her more and more. She is weapons trained and we'll be having a training session tonight at the firing range to ensure she is ready if needed. This is what has to be done."

"I can't believe it's already been ten days since Kensi's been on assignment." Deeks said as he held up the tuxedo he would be using tomorrow.

"I can't believe we haven't heard anything yet!" Sam nearly growled.

"Guys, check your wardrobe and then get up to Ops. Maybe we'll have something soon."

* * *

"Are you okay with going undercover?" Eric peeked over at his partner who was furiously typing on her keyboard.

"Sure. What could go wrong?" As Eric stopped typing on his keyboard and physically turned in his swivel chair to face her, Nell stopped typing and said, "Never mind! I know what can go wrong. But I'll be with Agent Callen and I am trained, somewhat, and it will be fine." She looked up at Eric, her eyes shimmering with a hint of unshed tears. "Right? Everything will be fine."

Eric smiled. "Of course it will be. I'll have your back here and Deeks and Sam will be there too. You will be fine."

"Thanks, Eric. But I'm worried that my lack of field experience will cause Callen to have to babysit me rather than focus on the undercover op. I don't want to get him hurt or cause us to screw up the op."

Callen had walked in just prior to Nell's last statement and stopped to stare at the partners. Eric leaned over to Nell and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine, Rockstar. We all have your back and you've got this."

Nell looked up, giving Eric a tremulous smile. "Thanks, partner."

Before Eric could say anything more, his computer beeped. "The message I intercepted from the CIA has been decrypted!"

"Hold that thought, Eric. Let me get Sam and Deeks before you give us the message." Callen turned to walk back out the doors.

Startled by Callen's voice, Nell turned back to Eric. "You don't think Callen heard me having doubts about the mission, do you?"

"Maybe not," Eric said noncommittally and turned back to his terminal.

* * *

Nell slowly made her way to the firing range after shutting down her terminal in Ops for the evening. Eric had already left, setting his programs to notify him immediately if any messages were sent to or from the CIA.

"Are you ready?" Callen focused on loading the Sig Sauer then attaching the paper target to the guides.

"Um, yeah." Nell pulled at the material of her cardigan sweater and looked at her feet.

Callen rolled his shoulders and squared his stance. "Nell, look at me." Once he had her full attention, Callen steadily asked, "Do you have doubts about your abilities regarding the undercover part of this mission?"

Nell's eyes widened in surprise, "Did you overhear me telling Eric that earlier?"

"Not the entire conversation, but enough to know you think you may be a liability." Callen placed both his hands on her upper arms. "Nell, you need to know that I trust you to have my back in there. I am not asking you to go undercover in a role you are not comfortable with, well except for the being my girlfriend part, but you are there to watch, observe and analyze. Your only interaction will be polite greetings. They will be told you don't speak Russian," Callen held up his hand as she was about to speak, "Let me finish. I know you have some middle level fluency in Russian now, but Borovsky will be told you are my American girlfriend and that you don't speak Russian. So you will only need to work on trying not to look like you understand. Then just sit back, observe and analyze."

"I can do that. I just don't want to do anything to compromise you or Sam or Deeks or even Kensi or Sam's wife because I screw something up undercover." Nell again looked at her shoes.

Callen used his finger to raise her chin so her eyes met his. "Nell, tell me now, honestly, if you don't think you can do this. If you don't think you can, you are setting us up to fail based upon your body language. I truly think you can pull this off, but if you have doubts, you need to let me know and we'll find another way."

Nell pulled her gaze away and wrenched free of Callen's hand are her arm. "Maybe Agent Summerskill from the Red team would be better suited for this operation."

Callen stepped back in surprise. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I heard how you and she were acting together and how Hetty wants to you find someone like her or maybe even her." Nell turned away to look down the firing range lane.

Callen shifted uncomfortably. This whole change in the team dynamics was not something he was having fun with. Nor was he relishing the task of being the one to soothe all their fears. For the first time in a very, very long time, Callen missed Nate; and not just because Nate was his friend, but because he could surely use an operational psychologist about now. "Nell, are you jealous?"

Nell turned to him so quickly he was startled. "Jealous? Jealous?" Her voice became louder as she pointed her finger at his chest. "Why would I be jealous of Agent Summerskill? Do you think I have feelings for you?" Nell looked up at Callen, chest heaving, with her finger pointed into his chest.

Callen smiled, "Not the way you are thinking now, Nell. I know you and Eric are still working through whatever thing you do or do not have. I was asking if you're jealous of Paris' field agent skills and undercover abilities."

Nell looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I have never relied upon my physical abilities to keep others safe. I honestly believe I can observe and analyze out in the field the same way I do in Ops. But realistically, who is going to believe that I am your girlfriend? Kensi, yes, she can pull of the beautiful girlfriend. But who is going to buy the fact that the non-descript short geek that looks like a young college student, could ever snag a dangerous Russian businessman?"

"Leave that to me, Miss Jones." Hetty said appearing in the doorway to the firing range. "If, as Mr. Callen said, you have doubts about being able to be his partner for this dinner meeting tomorrow, we cannot send you in. But," Hetty walked towards Nell her eyes astutely studying her young charge, "if you can dig deep within to find the confidence we all know you have, you will be a fine partner for Mr. Callen."

"Hetty, you know I think I want to get in to field work in the future, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be jump right in."

"My dear, I know you rely on study and preparation and do not like to fly by the proverbial seat of your pants, but you must grab the bull by the horns some time; and no time like the present. Especially since Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks will be there to help you should the need arise." Hetty turned to walk out. "Good night to you both. Miss Jones, I expect to see you in my office first thing in the morning with your final decision."

Callen watched Hetty walk away then turned to see Nell studying the floor as she contemplated what Hetty said. He could almost picture the gears in her mind working in overdrive to sort and analyze all the information. "Why don't you show me what you've got." Callen stepped back, grabbing the ear protection from the peg and pointing to the loaded gun on the counter.

Nell nodded and rolled her shoulders to loosen the tension that had settled between her shoulder blades. Putting the ear protection firmly over her ears, she picked up the gun and checked the chamber. Before getting in her stance, she turned to look at Callen who nodded he was ready. Nell stood holding the weapon and then cleared her mind, focusing on the target as she had been trained.

Callen knew she came to firing range fairly regularly, but he was surprised at her accuracy and the short amount of time it took her between shots. Now if she could replicate that in the field if needed, there was one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Deeks tossed and turned. He sat up, punched the pillow to fluff it up and tried to get comfortable. Monty whined from his spot on his dog bed as if to say, "Be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I know I'm keeping you up, buddy. But I just can't seem to sleep tonight." Deeks sat up put his legs over the side of the bed. Monty padded up to him and laid a wet nose against his hand. "I will only admit this to you, but I miss her. I miss talking to Kensi. I know she can be a pain sometimes, but I miss that too. And I'm worried about her." Monty pushed his head on to Deeks' leg and looked up at him.

"I know you miss her too. She hasn't been around to eat pizza on the couch and sneak you pieces of pepperoni when I'm not looking. She thinks I don't know about that, but I do. I just think it's cute so I don't let her know that I know. Man, I've got it bad, eh Monty? I thought hearing that message Eric decrypted letting us know their status would help. But all it said was the plan was moving forward and they would be meeting shortly with 'him'. We all know who the 'him' is they are talking about, but it would have been nice to know she was okay. Like Callen said, if there were bad news we would have heard, but since we have heard nothing specifically on Kensi or Sam's wife, we have to assume they both fine." Monty whined again and nudged Deeks wanting to have his ears scratched. They sat in silence for a few minutes with Deeks moving only to rub Monty's fur. The ring of his cell phone broke the reverie and Deeks quickly grabbed it hoping for the best. Seeing Sam's number on the ID, Deeks quickly answered.

"Hey Sam, is everything okay?"

"Sorry to bother you Deeks."

"No bother, I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"Me neither. That's why I called. Something has been bothering me about this meeting tomorrow."

"What is it Sam?" Deeks stood up and strode out to the kitchen.

"What if Sidorov is using Borovsky to check out possible buyers, to be his eyes and ears in the US?"

"Of course he is, that's why Callen is going in as a believable buyer so we can track him."

"Yes, but Sidorov hasn't seen Callen. And he doesn't know Nell or you. But he knows David Foreman."

"Yeah, so?"

"What if he has eyes on the meeting? Remember, Sidorov logged into the camera to watch Greshnev take care of things at the beach? What if he is watching the meeting tomorrow? What if he has people on the inside or button cameras or the ability to hack into a surveillance system like we do? What if my being there compromises Michelle?"

Deeks heard the uncertainty and emotion in Sam's voice. He knew Sam and Callen were tight as partners and like brothers, so he wasn't sure why Sam was telling him these concerns and not Callen. But then again, Deeks' was wallowing in his own inability to be there for his partner, so Sam was surely doing the same with Michelle.

"You have a valid point, Sam. Maybe Callen should take you off the undercover portion of the operation and you can run point from Ops."

"You have a good point, Deeks. But I'd much rather run point from somewhere close to back you guys up if needed."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Hetty probably has a spare surveillance van or two just sitting around."

Sam let out a bark of laughter. "Thanks, Marty. I wasn't sure if I was overthinking this and wanted to bounce it off of somebody else first."

"Any time Sam. Let's try to get some sleep. Something tells me it's going to be a long, busy day tomorrow." Deeks hung up the phone and stood in stunned silence in the middle of his dark kitchen. Monty looked up at him as Deeks moved to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. "He called me Marty. Sam actually called me Marty."

Deeks shook his head, running a hand through his hair and turned to head back to the bedroom with Monty following behind.

* * *

Callen stood in the middle of his kitchen, sipping his coffee. He was not used to sharing his space with anyone, but understood that Sam didn't want to be alone. Opening his home to Sam was done without thought as Sam had opened his home many times for Callen. However, Callen didn't expect Sam to call Deeks in the middle of the night with his innermost thoughts, even if they were case related. And Callen didn't sleep much, and his house was a bit on the old side with the floor vents that allowed you to hear things from other rooms, especially since there was no furniture to muffle the noise, so he definitely heard Sam calling Deeks.

Wondering if this was a common occurrence between those two, Callen looked out the kitchen window. Dismissing that thought as Sam sometimes seemed to barely tolerate Deeks; Callen again wondered why Sam would call Deeks when Callen was in the other room. And Sam knew Callen didn't sleep the entire night, so he could have talked to Callen. And Callen was Senior Agent in Charge, so Sam would have to come to him with his concerns at some point anyway, right?

Callen was still analyzing his thoughts when Sam emerged dressed and ready to go. He looked at Callen who was still standing in his bare feet and shirtless in the middle of the kitchen drinking coffee. "You ready, G?"

Feeling very much alone and unsure, Callen looked to his partner, "Give me two minutes, Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the continued alerts, reviews and favorites. Apologies for the time between updates, real life keeps demanding it come first. Sadly, the characters still don't belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for this adventure.**_

**Two days prior...**

Kensi awoke with a start in a strange bed. Jumping up, she immediately reached to the side table for her gun, only to find nothing but a lamp there. Shaking her head, she tried to sort through hazy memories. Gripping the window ledge, she looked out an unfamiliar landscape. "I'm in what appears to be a hotel room, buildings look Eastern European, maybe Russian and my mouth feels like I ate cotton balls." Kensi groaned as she knew that probably meant alcohol had somehow been involved. But she also knew she was undercover and on assignment, so she tried valiantly to remember what happened the night before. The sound of the shower spray starting broke her from her reverie. Slowly, she edged along the wall to the door with the sound. As she neared the door, the knob turned. She looked around for some type of weapon and picked up a shoe near the end of the bed with a stiletto heel. Holding it and ready to strike, Kensi was stunned to find Agent Sobatino standing in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?"

"Agent Sobatino, what are you doing here?"

"This is our room, remember? And you need to stay undercover, Katherine." Sobatino padded to the closet area where he removed a shaving kit. "Forgot to put this in the bathroom last night. The shower will be free soon, unless you want to share." Sobatino looked Kensi up and down.

Shaking her head while still trying to remember where she was and what happened, Kensi turned away from him.

"Ok then. We need to be ready to head out for lunch in an hour. I'm meeting with some international associates." Sobatino turned into the bathroom and closed the door.

Kensi stumbled over to the bed and sat down on the edge. As she looked up she caught her reflection in the mirror that was heavy with makeup and her hair had obviously been curled. She took in her appearance down to the men's white button-up dress shirt which was all she was wearing. Rubbing her hands across her eyes, the memories from last night slowly started to come back. She remembered walking into a nightclub on Sobatino's arm as his girlfriend and meeting some of Sidorov's associates in a back VIP area. She remembered drinking some vodka, but nothing that would lead to being hung over and especially not giving her memory loss. While she was still a bit fuzzy, it was enough to know she was not only feeling the effects from a couple of shots of vodka.

Standing as quickly as possible, Kensi went to the closet to look for her luggage. Seeing her bag in the closet, she quickly zipped it open and tried not to fall over as she reached inside to the inside pocket. She pulled out a sewing kit and her bag of cosmetics. She used the sewing needle to poke a small hole in her fingertip and took a cotton swab from her make up supplies and used it to collect some of her blood. Standing slowly, she took an envelope from the desk in the hotel room and placed the cotton swab with her blood covering both ends inside, folding and sealing it. She then sat down on the floor next to the closet and began going through her suitcase to find the items she would need to get ready for the day.

After a light lunch, Kensi was feeling a bit better, but was there were still holes in her memory of last night. At least she remembered arriving in Moscow with Sobatino, going to their hotel and then a restaurant for dinner. Kensi recalled the plan was to meet up with Sidorov at a nightclub so he and Sobatino's cover could become better acquainted. But Kensi did not remember Sidorov being at the club; only some of his Russian associates. As they rode in the back seat of the SUV back to the hotel, Kensi sighed heavily and looked out the window.

"What's wrong, Kiki?" Sobatino looked at her with a slight smile.

"Do you have to call me that?"

"What? You don't like it? Would you prefer I call you Katherine?"

"Anything but Kiki!" Kensi turned back to him, eyes flashing in anger.

"Then it's settled, I'll continue to call you Kiki."

"If this weren't for us working this case now, you'd be out cold right now."

"Such a tiger! I seem to remember you were like that last night too." Sobatino fixed her with what could only be described as a lascivious gaze and turned back to his tablet computer.

Frustrated at not being able to remember more, Kensi watched the buildings change from upscale residential to lower class working areas, then finally the industrial area of the city. The SUV pulled into an alley, stopping so Sobatino could exit. Kensi attempted to open her door, but the door lock would not open. She looked up to the driver and he only shrugged and turned to look out the front window.

Seeing the driver look down to what she assumed was his phone, Kensi quickly put her hand on the opposite side door handle and opened the door as she slid over and out of the vehicle. The driver quickly tried to follow her, but Kensi was jogging ahead to where Sobatino was entering a metal door.

"What are you doing?" Sobatino stopped with the door open to see Kensi rapidly approaching.

"Following you. Aren't we partners for this op?"

Smiling, almost indulgently, Sobatino said, "Sure we are. C'mon in." He waived the driver back to the SUV and opened the door for Kensi to step in.

Stepping to the side to allow Sobatino to lead them deeper into the warehouse area, Kensi tried to orient herself with her surroundings, but seemed to still have difficulty thinking as quickly as she normally would. Sobatino stopped in the aisle of several shelves and reached for a string to turn on the ceiling light. As Kensi's eyes were adjusting to the lighting change, she heard a noise and turned to see Michelle Hanna stepping out of the shadows.

Michelle looked at Kensi then at Sobatino. "We good here?"

"Of course we are. This place is ours." Sobatino replied.

"We've had this place in the fold for many years. I guess some things never change." Michelle turned to study the warehouse area.

"You miss the life, don't you?"

Michelle looked directly at Sobatino. "No I don't. I thought I did, but honestly, right now, I do not want back in now or ever. I'll finish this one, but then I'm done for good."

"Missing your comfy home life?"

"Don't pull that crap on me! I started this crap long before you ever did and could still teach you a thing or three so don't even think you can take that tone with me." Michelle walked steadily at Sobatino until they were only centimeters apart, not blinking or flinching.

Throwing his arms up in a form of surrender, Sobatino backed up a couple of steps. "Ok, ok. I get the point. And yes, you are more than capable."

Michelle kept her gaze directed on him for several more minutes, then looked to Kensi. "How are you holding up?"

"Honestly, I've been better. But, like you said, this one needs to be finished."

"Yes it does. Have you heard anything?"

"No I haven't. You?"

"No." As Sobatino was about to interject something, Michelle shut him down with a look.

Seeing the tension, Kensi took a step back to look around. "Is there a bathroom in here?"

Michelle tossed a flash drive to Sobatino. "Start the upload and I'll show her where the bathroom is."

Sobatino looked like he wanted to argue, but chose not to say anything, instead turning to an old workbench area to move a few items and uncover a hidden compartment with a computer.

Michelle started to walk to the front of the building leaving Kensi to follow. "He will upload the information I gave him to the agency using the secure terminal back there."

"Wow. I need to remember that the relics of the Cold War are still alive and well, especially since we have secure communication capability from the heart of Moscow."

Michelle stopped just outside a locker room area. "Are you okay?"

Kensi shook her head and nodded for Michelle to follow her inside the restroom. "I woke up this morning with no recollection of last night, and not from being hung over. I don't even know who we met with last night, what was said or what happened at all from the time we arrived at the nightclub until this morning. And Sobatino doesn't seem upset by it at all. Just told me I had too much to drink and blew it off." Kensi leaned heavily on the sink and looked into the mirror.

Holding her gaze through the mirror, Michelle asked, "You trust me with this information?"

Kensi looked at her through the mirror. "I trust Sam and Sam trusts you. So yeah, I trust you."

"Sam always told me you guys, your team, were different. I don't trust anyone. That's how you survive in this game and at the agency. Trust absolutely no one and keep moving."

"That explains a lot with Sam's partner and why he has trouble letting people in."

"Yes, that's why he and I get along so well. We understand each other and we both love Sam." Michelle turned away and leaned against the wall. "Until I met Sam, I always chose to work alone. That damn man wouldn't leave me alone. And that was before we were even together. He just didn't believe that people working to accomplish the same thing should do it separately. Eventually he won me over. You know how stubborn he can be. And now that I'm back doing this, I can't stand being alone with no one to share the burden with and no one to rely on to have your back."

"You miss him."

"I do. Something fierce too! I told him I wanted back in the game; that I wanted to do it, that I felt alive again. I didn't realize my life had all the meaning I needed it to until now. I can still do the job, but my hearts not in it anymore."

"That's because your heart is elsewhere."

Michelle turned back to Kensi and took a deep, steadying breath. "Yes it is. And how about you? How are you getting along without your partner?"

Kensi looked down at the sink and her shoulders dropped. "I miss him too. But don't ever tell him I said it!"

"Girl, you just need to admit your feelings on the matter and move forward. There is no point in wasting your life for a cause. Ask me! But pursuing the cause with someone you love and trust is no better feeling in the world. Now, any idea who drugged you?"

"I have thought about it all morning and it had to have been in the drinks at the club, so no idea who could have done it. Sobatino seems to be fine, so it looks like it was just me."

"Think he did it?"

"Boy, you just come right out with it, don't you?"

Michelle pinned her with a steady gaze and raised eyebrow. "And you can't tell me you haven't already thought it too."

"I did, but I have no idea what he would gain from it."

"Just watch yourself. I'm not sure what's going on either. Sidorov has me waiting on his beck and call, but a girl is never without her tricks, right? So hang in there. We'll get this figured out and be back home sooner than you think."

"Something just doesn't make sense to me. I keep trying to remember and I can't. It's so frustrating to feel like you're missing a huge piece of an important puzzle." Kensi turned to look directly at Michelle. "Are you able to get a message out?"

"Not directly. The agency is monitoring everything going in and out to your team and NCIS."

"Can you place a classified ad in the LA Times?"

"Sure. I have some resources the agency doesn't know about. Who's the message to?"

"My partner."

Michelle squared her shoulders. "Let me know what to say in the ad and I'll have it done within 48 hours."

* * *

Deeks walked in to the Ops bullpen area carrying his bag and the newspaper.

"Since when do you read the newspaper?" Callen asked looking from the newspaper he was reading.

"I read the LA Times occasionally. No crime there."

"Um hmm", Callen smirked and looked back to his newspaper.

Deeks filled his coffee mug and sat down at his desk and noisily opened the newspaper.

Sam came in from the gym rolling shoulders to stretch and reached for a bottle of water from their small break area in the bullpen. "What's up with this? You trying to be a grown up agent, Deeks?"

"What? Can a guy not read the newspaper? How are we supposed to keep up to date on things going on here and around the world?" Deeks looked over the top of the paper at Sam.

"That I'd believe from G, but I thought you got your news from the tabloids and the headlines of magazines you read in the checkout line." Sam heavily sat down at his desk and looked to his inbox for a stack of paperwork that needed to be completed.

"Don't forget TMZ!" Callen smirked as he refolded his newspaper.

"C'mon guys, give me a break." Deeks started to say more but physically jumped when Hetty cleared her throat from behind him.

"Mr. Callen, a word please." Hetty turned to leave, then stopped and looked at Deeks. "And Mr. Deeks, I wholly encourage a more studious attitude toward the job, but suggest a more worldly source for international dialogue. If you're interested I have copies of several newspapers in their native languages that I receive regularly." Hetty nearly smiled as she saw Deeks look of incredulity.

Callen stood and followed Hetty to her office. Deeks looked around then turned to the classified section of the paper.

"So now the truth comes out. You really only read the newspapers for the singles ads!" Sam smiled triumphantly at Deeks.

"For your information, this is high level spy stuff going on here!" Deeks stopped immediately, regretting his haste in speaking to Sam.

Sam studied him a minute and leaned forward, "Is Kensi sending you classified ad?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Not specifically, but that's what you meant, right?"

"Why would you even think that?"

"Deeks, look, at this point I just want to know if anyone knows anything about Michelle. And since Kensi is undercover with Michelle's handler, I want to know if you know anything about what's going on over there." Sam used his hands to air quote around the word "handler" and then leaned closer to Deeks.

"Sam, scaring me won't work. Well, yes it will work, because I am scared. Not now specifically, but sometimes you're scary, but anyway, it won't work today..."

"Deeks," Sam nearly growled, "Tell me what you are doing now!"

Deeks nearly fell off his chair trying to visibly scoot further away from Sam. "Ok, ok. You win. I'm not sure there is a message. There hasn't been one so far, but Kensi and I have a plan to keep in contact when we're undercover if we need anything or to check in."

"Seriously? You place information about undercover operations in the classified section of the LA Times?"

"No, it's not like that. You ever see the movie 'Desperately Seeking Susan'?"

Sam shook his head, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Since you haven't seen it, of course it doesn't make sense to you. The movie is about a housewife who follows a worldly woman, played by Madonna back when she dressed like she did in the 'Like a Virgin' video." Deeks looked up at Sam who had a scowl on his face. "Right. Moving on; the important part is that the character, Susan, put messages to her boyfriend in the classified ads section of the paper and he responded back and that would be how they would meet. The housewife figured it all out and got caught up in the whole stolen antiquities thing, and," Deeks paused and again Sam was scowling and now breathing heavily while clenching his fists. "And you don't need to know the whole movie plot. But Kensi and I watched the movie together one night and decided if we were undercover alone; the one left home would check the ads in the LA Times for anything left by the one undercover. We devised a code and way to communicate with each other so it looked like all the other personal ads. I've looked every day since she's been gone but haven't seen anything yet. And no news is good news, right?" Deeks finally stopped and looked back to Sam.

"You will let me know if you do find something from Kensi, right?"

"Sure, Sam. I'll let you know. But only because of Michelle. I know what it's like stuck here sitting on your hands. But don't tell Callen or Hetty or anyone else. This is just between me and Kensi so we know our partner is safe when we're not together."

"When are you guys going to admit you are more than partners?"

"How do you know we haven't?"

Sam only shook his head and laughed.

"What? It's possible." Deeks said, shaking his head as Sam laughed again. Suddenly serious, Deeks said, "Look, just don't tell Callen or anyone else, ok? I don't want to get Kensi in trouble if anyone up the food chain finds out she is communicating with me this way."

"Deal. As long as you let me know everything she sends and so I know how things are going over there for them." Sam looked at his hands and then back to Deeks. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out not knowing anything. I'm having a hard time keeping it together and not just heading to Russia to find Michelle."

"I know exactly what you mean, Sam. I know Kensi can take care of herself, but I should be there to have her back. What if, something, I mean, you know, something happened and,"

"Deeks, stop. Don't do that. We both know they can take care of themselves but sometimes ops can go sideways. If you think the negative thoughts, it will drown you. Only think of everything being okay and focus on your job here."

"And how's that working for you?"

Sam looked at the floor as he breathed heavily.

"I thought so. You're not alone in this, big guy. If you need anything, I'm here." Deeks genuinely smiled.

Sam grinned and nodded. "But don't get too cocky, shaggy. Just remember our deal."


End file.
